


Going Steady

by rsadelle



Series: Gabe/Victoria/Bebe Trilogy [1]
Category: Bandom, Black Cards, Cobra Starship
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria leans in close to murmur, "Threesome." She squeezes Bebe's wrist again. "Think about it." She gets up and leads Gabe back across the yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Steady

Victoria meets Bebe at a party at Pete and Ashlee's in L.A. She's pretty, and they spend a few minutes talking about being a girl in the music industry.

"Sleeping with your bandmates can be a really shitty idea." Victoria shrugs. "But sometimes it can be okay, depends on your band."

Ashlee comes in on that, and says, "As long as you don't sleep with your bassist."

Bebe says, sincerely and completely guilelessly, "I don't think my bassist knows there are women other than you in the world."

Gabe and Pete show up for that part of the conversation, and Gabe says, "You paid her to say that, right? Come on, you can tell us." Even while he's bantering with Pete and encouraging Bebe to join in his gentle teasing, his hand rests at the base of Victoria's spine, just at the swell of her ass. She knows they're going to hook up tonight.

They're drunk enough to take a cab, but not so drunk that he won't be able to get it up.

Gabe unzips her dress, and picks it up when she lets it drop to the floor - his fucking compulsive tendencies. He leaves her panties there, though, when she pushes them down and steps out of them. Victoria turns toward the bed, still in her heels, spreads her legs, and bends over with her hands braced on the bed. He's told her before it's a good look for her, and she wants to get fucked hard tonight. She has to wait for him to get his pants open and a condom on, and then he's sliding into her, hot and hard and fucking perfect.

He thrusts into her evenly a couple of times, and then loses his rhythm while he undoes the clasp of her bra. Victoria lifts one hand, and then the other, tosses the bra aside, and moans when he cups both her breasts in his hands.

"What'd you think about Bebe?" she asks.

Gabe presses his face into her back. "Is that really relevant right now?"

"I like her voice. I was thinking what it would sound like if I were eating her out."

Gabe jerks inside of her, and she pushes into it.

"Like this, on my knees so you could fuck me while I did it."

"Fuck," Gabe groans. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I'm trying to get you off."

One of Gabe's hands slides down, to where he's fucking into her, to her clit, and he gets her off.

*

Gabe's in L.A. for a while, and so is Bebe, and they run into her at Pete's again.

Victoria catches Gabe in the kitchen and steps in close. "You know that thing we were talking about?"

Gabe looks totally blank.

"After last time we were here?"

Gabe's face slides into a self-satisfied smile. "Yeah, what about it?"

"I was serious."

Gabe stares at her, and they both turn to look through the sliding glass doors on the other side of the living room. Bebe's smiling at Bronx waving his arms at her from Pete's chest.

"Think she'll go for it?"

"Maybe." Victoria slides a hand over his ass, squeezing it lightly. "I'll give it a try."

She takes Bebe a drink, slowly draws her away from the crowd, and when they're alone says, "Remember that thing I said about hooking up with your band?"

"Yeah?"

"It doesn't always go bad." Victoria puts her hand over Bebe's wrist. "And you're not in our band, so it really can't go bad."

Bebe's eyes flicker from her hand to something behind her. A moment later, one of Gabe's hands comes to rest on Victoria's shoulder.

"No harm no foul if you're not interested," Gabe says, "but we are."

Bebe's a good actress; her pulse jumps under Victoria's fingers, but her face stays mostly impassive. "You're really asking me-"

Victoria leans in close to murmur, "Threesome." She squeezes Bebe's wrist again. "Think about it." She gets up and leads Gabe back across the yard.

When they leave, Bebe comes with them.

*

"I had this plan," Victoria says. Gabe's kissing Bebe, folding practically in half to get down to her now that she's kicked her heels off.

Gabe flips her off, and Victoria retaliates by standing behind him and getting his pants open.

"I had a plan." She pushes him away and claims Bebe's mouth for her own. Bebe's a good kisser, but kissing means Victoria doesn't really get to hear her.

Between the two of them, they get Bebe's clothes off, push her up to sit against the headboard, legs spread. Victoria managed to get her top and her panties off, but she's still wearing her skirt and her bra when she kneels on the bed and leans over to lick into Bebe.

Victoria was totally right about what that voice would do during sex, and it goes up an octave when Gabe's thrust into her pushes her face into Bebe's cunt.

She gets Bebe to come around her tongue, and she and Gabe know how to get each other off like this, and then Gabe pulls her up, still inside her, and twists her head around so he can kiss her.

Victoria goes for Bebe's mouth while Gabe's dealing with the condom, and Bebe obligingly hooks her arms around Victoria's neck. "That was really hot," she whispers.

"It was." Gabe tugs Victoria away enough that he can take his turn kissing Bebe, then flops down next to her. "I would do that again."

*

Victoria runs into Bebe when she goes for a mani-pedi. They sit together and talk about nothing less innocuous than nail colors and mutual acquaintances, and Victoria invites her out to lunch afterwards.

They put their hands down on the table, fingers alternating, and Victoria tweets a picture that Bebe retweets.

It's only after they order that Bebe looks awkward and says, "I didn't mean to, like, get between you and Gabe."

Victoria laughs. "There isn't a me and Gabe, not like that. We just hook up sometimes." She rakes her eyes over Bebe's hair, nails, top. "You're welcome to join us any time. Or just me."

Bebe flushes and fumbles with her phone. "I have a meeting in, like, an hour."

"Next time, then," Victoria says, "if you want to."

*

Next time comes sooner than she thought it would. Bebe invites her out for dinner. They are, by far, the hottest women in the place, and Bebe spends the whole evening flirting with her.

They barely make it into the door of Victoria's place before Victoria's kissing her, then dragging her to the couch so she can press Bebe into it, her thigh between Bebe's legs, mouthing at Bebe's neck instead of kissing her so she can hear Bebe come.

When they're done with the first orgasm, Victoria tugs Bebe back to her bedroom and they do it all over again, slower and with Bebe's tongue on Victoria's cunt this time.

Afterwards, Victoria splays their hands out, like she did when they had lunch, on her rumpled sheets, and snaps a picture she sends to Gabe.

*

Two weeks later, her phone buzzes with a message from Gabe: Bebe's shoes tipped over his on his bedroom floor.

*

The next time they're all in the same place, New York this time, they buy Bebe drinks, until she's giggly and they're both fumbling too much to be careful, and they take a cab back to Gabe's place. Bebe rides Gabe slow and teasing, and after he makes her come with his fingers, Victoria takes her place and gets him off, then straddles his face while he makes her come with his mouth.

*

They're all in L.A. again for a while, and the three of them hook up semi-regularly, at Victoria's place or Gabe's hotel. (Bebe's staying with friends, which makes her place not such a good idea.) Victoria introduces Bebe to the joys of fucking Gabe with a strap-on, goes down on Gabe with her, introduces her to the joys of fucking another girl with the strap-on. Gabe and Bebe team up to tease Victoria for what seems like hours, until she's begging them to get her off. Victoria and Gabe take turns going down on Bebe until she's come so many times it's too much and she pushes them away.

Victoria has never been so well-laid in her life, and as much as she loves touring, she's sorry when it takes her and Gabe away from all the sex.

*

At first they just put Bebe on speaker phone on hotel nights, listen to her get herself off while they fuck. Then it becomes a habit for one or the other of them to call her, or for her to call them, just to talk, more and more frequently until it's every day. Gabe recommends books that Victoria never reads but Bebe sometimes does. Victoria leaves them to those discussions and comes back when they want to talk fashion or gossip about the celebrities they've run into or the porn they've seen.

It becomes habit, too, for Victoria to have Gabe's arm around her shoulders, his hand on her knee, his lips on her neck.

Anna laughs at her once, when she's telling a story about Gabe and Bebe's argument about one of the books he got her to read. (It had been in the syrupy afterglow when Victoria was content to just listen to their voices, but she doesn't tell Anna that part.) "I never expected you would end up in an actual threeway relationship." Victoria doesn't protest the characterization, but she thinks about it a lot.

She's surprised when it's Gabe who says it, although she shouldn't be because as much as Gabe likes to play at being a player, she knows what he really wants is commitment. "We're good together," is what he says, the three of them finally in the same place again, naked in his bed in New York. "Victoria and I don't work, and you and I probably wouldn't work, but this, we work together."

"Yes," Bebe says, smiling wide and sweet at him, at them. "I'll go steady with you two."

*

They're up for a VMA again, and so are the Black Cards. Gabe fusses at Pete and talks to management, and between them, they manage to get Cobra and the Black Cards seated together. Gabe and Victoria are usually in the middle of their band at these kinds of things, but this time they take the outside, Gabe on the very edge between Victoria and Bebe, so one of them is always pressing her shoulder into Gabe's chest every time they lean over him to talk to each other.

When the Black Cards win, Bebe's mouth drops open, and she puts one hand over it. Victoria's disappointed, a little, that it wasn't them, but glad for Bebe. In the general sense of chaos that is the Black Cards trying to hug everyone and gather themselves up and make it to the stage, Bebe kisses both of them, swift and hard and on camera.

Well, at least they don't have some other kind of reputation to uphold.


End file.
